1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodialysis desalination process for producing fresh water from seawater, and to an electrodialysis desalination system using the electrodialysis process and solar heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a process is well known wherein seawater is concentrated and separated into two portions including the concentrated brine and the diluted solution by an electrodialysis process. The electrodialyser for use in said process is constructed such that cation exchange membranes for selectively passing cations and anion exchange membranes for selectively passing anions are arranged in an alternate pattern between a pair of electrodes. When direct electric potential is applied between the two electrodes, cations are transferred to the negative electrode and anions are transferred to the positive electrode, and those ions are selectively passed through ion exchange membranes, and dilution compartments and concentration compartments are formed in an alternate pattern between the two electrodes through the ion exchange membranes. Fresh water is taken out of said dilution compartments and concentrated brine is also taken out of said concentration compartments.
It is also known in the electrodialysis desalination process for seawater that a compressed air is introducdd into the concentration compartment in order to prevent the membrane fouling and reduce the concentration polarization therein.